yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombie Deck
There are a few main concepts for a Zombie Deck. One focuses on swarming the field with Zombies, usually from the Graveyard, and the other is milling your opponent's deck out , star cards include Il Blud, Mezuki, Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower and Zombie Master. Strength and Weaknesses Depending on the type of deck its strength can vary, but the overall power of a Zombie Deck remains one: its ability to quickly swarm the field with monsters (it is not uncommon to clog up one's entire Monster Cards zone in one turn) and gaining quite powerful draw power through Card of Safe Return and/or Allure of Darkness. Excluding the Zombie Mill variant, however, a Zombie Deck has some weaknesses. The most notable weakness of the deck is its dependence from the Graveyard. While the extreme swarming capabilities of the deck can overcome the aforementioned lack of sheer power, cards like Macro Cosmos, Dimensional Fissure, D.D. Crow and nearly every other card that can remove monsters from the game or lock the Graveyard can effectively put a Zombie player to severe disadvantage, if not outright disrupt one's strategy and cause the loss of a duel. Burial from a Different Dimension and Imperial Iron Wall can help to partially solve the problem (though the later makes Mezuki and Book of Life completely useless as well). Another weakness is the fact that Zombies tend to have low ATK power for their levels, compared to other Types (Examples include Il Blud and Vampire Lord). This can severely hamper a Zombie Deck player if his/her opponent uses high DEF monsters to stall the game. The March Banlist has crippled the deck even further by limiting Mezuki, Plaguespreader Zombie and Card of Safe Return, thus damaging the deck. However, with the release of the Zombie World deck, it provides for the player to gain field, grave, and swarming advantage over his opponent making Zombies an extremely powerful and effective type. Zombie Burn Deck This deck is all about damage effects. Everliving Underworld Cannon is the best magic card for this deck. So every time you special summon with this you get 800 total damage right away. Using Creature Swap with your Zombie Mammoth before you activate Zombie World, your opponent will take 1900 damage. Using the effects of Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon and Paladin of the Cursed Dragon after you activate Zombie World is great for just adding to the effect of Everliving Underworld Cannon. Ribbon of Rebirth and Book of Life Just keep piling on the damage to your opponent. Spell Shattering Arrow can help get rid of those annoying spells hence the name, but also deal 500 damage for everyone destroyed. This deck also helps prevent damage to an extent with Waboku and Dimension Wall. Recommended Cards Monsters * Cannon Soldier * Zombie Mammoth * Malevolent Mech - Goku En * Plaguespreader Zombie * Burning Skull Head * Skull Flame * Supersonic Skull Flame Spells * Magical Stone Excavation * Ribbon of Rebirth * Creature Swap * Everliving Underworld Cannon * Spell Shattering Arrow Chaos Zombie Deck With the new forbidden list coming in September 1st 2009 Chaos Sorcerer is now Semi-Limited so it is possible for a Zombie Deck to run with Light and Dark monsters to pull out a Chaos Sorcerer onto the field. It is also possible to run a Dark Armed Dragon in this deck. Recommended Cards Monsters * Chaos Sorcerer * Dark Armed Dragon * Paladin of the Cursed Dragon * Malevolent Mech - Goku En * Plaguespreader Zombie * Goblin Zombie * Zombie Master * Mezuki * Pyramid Turtle Spells * Allure of Darkness * Return from the Different Dimension * Burial from a Different Dimension Zombie World Deck With the release of Structure Deck 15: Zombie World, a new deck has emerged. Using Zombie World and other cards like Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon and Paladin of the Cursed Dragon to summon monsters from the opponents graveyard and then using them to synchro summon. This type of deck can be deadly against non-zombie type decks that are heavy on tribute summoning when Zombie World is in play since you can only tribute summon zombie type monsters. Anti-zombie cards like Getsu Fuhma and Marionette Mite also work well in this deck. Kasha is a great addition to this deck. just remmember that the non-zombie monsters that are affected by Zombie World's effect, do not count for the increase of its attack. But it can be easy to destroy opponents monster with 1 Exiled Force in the graveyard, 3 Zombie Master,1 Card of Safe Return and Zombie World on the field you can destroy 3 monster each turn pick up 3 card from the deck each turn Recommended Cards Monsters * Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon * Paladin of the Cursed Dragon * Getsu Fuhma * Plaguespreader Zombie * Zombie Master * Il Blud * Kasha * Marionette Mite * Mezuki * Malevolent Mech - Goku En * Zombie Master * Vampire Lady Spells * Book of Life * Call of the Mummy * Heavy Storm * Brain Control * Mystical Space Typhoon * Field Barrier * Terraforming * Zombie World Traps: * Tutan Mask * Trap of the Imperial Tomb * Dimensional Prison * Solemn Judgement * Dark Bribe * Mirror Force Extra Deck * Doomkaiser Dragon * Revived King Ha Des * Goyo Guardian * Stardust Dragon Zombie Synchro Deck This deck is based on getting Plaguespreader Zombie onto the field and then synchro summoning big synchro monsters fast by swarming the field with zombies, then recycling Plaguespreader Zombie to perform another Synchro Summon. Burial from a Different Dimension is recommended for this deck as it enables you to return Plaguespreader Zombie, Necro Gardna, Mezuki and anything else you might remove with Dark Armed Dragon or Allure of Darkness to your graveyard. To go along with Burial from a Different Dimension you can add Return from the Different Dimension to summon the same cards to your side of the field to attempt to push for game. Also with Return from the Different Dimension's effect, if you summon Plaguespreader Zombie and then synchro with something brought back such as Mezuki, they both return to the Graveyard so you can reuse thier effects. You can also add Doomkaiser Dragon/Assault Mode to the deck so that you could make a last-ditch effort to win the duel. Armageddon Knight is also recomended for this deck becuase it allows to immediately send a monster such as Plaguespreader Zombie or Necro Gardna to your graveyard to use thier effects. Along with that you can also send Zombie Master to your Graveyard if you already have a Zombie Master in your hand so you can swarm the field with thier effects next turn. If you run Necro Gardna in your deck along with Plaguespreader Zombie and Mezuki, Zombie Master's cost of discarding one monster will be a +1 seeing as these Monsters are most useful while in the Graveyard anyway. Il Blud can also be used in combination with Zombie Master to help swarm the field and or get Plaguespreader Zombie back on the field for multiple Synchro Summons in the same turn. Imperial Iron Wall can be used to stop Plaguespreader from being removed from play, thus making allowing the user to Synchro Summon as much as they want as long as they have monsters to send. The only problem with Imperial Iron Wall is that it stops cards like Book of Life and Mezuki from being used. Recomended cards Monsters * Armageddon Knight * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind * Dark Armed Dragon * Giant Germ To summon Archfiend Zombie-Skull * Goblin Zombie * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Il Blud * Mezuki * Necro Gardna * Plaguespreader Zombie * Pyramid Turtle * Spirit Reaper * Zombie Master Spells * Allure of Darkness * Foolish Burial * Brain Control * Burial from a Different Dimension Recommended Trap Cards: * Return from the Different Dimension * Imperial Iron Wall DBZ Deck (Destiny-Blackwing-Zombie) Uses Cards that work from being in the graveyard, Mezuki, Vayu, Malicious, Plaguepreader. And able to swarm the field from Synchro from the grave with Vayu and constantly re-summon Plaguespreader with Mezuki or Zombie Master. And when Hidden Arsenal is released this deck may be one of the shittest decks in format with Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier. You can also make this a Skill Drain Deck by adding Skill Drain because most of the monsters have no effect while on the field and skill drain doesn't effect the graveyard so your able to lock the field down and skill be able to function. Extra Deck * Ally of Justice Catastor (When it comes out mid November) * Blackwing Armed Wing * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (When it comes out mid November) * Doomkaiser Dragon * Goyo Guardian * Revived King Ha Des * Tempest Magician * Black Rose Dragon * Blackwing Armor Master * Colossal Fighter * Red Dragon Archfiend * Stardust Dragon * Thought Ruler Archfiend Category:Deck Type